Lava
Lava is a Liquid added in Pre-Release. It is like Water, however it has slightly different physics. It flows much slower than Water, and causes the Player to take two hearts ( ) of damage per second when in contact. Obtaining Lava spawns in Caves and sometimes on the surface in forms of Lava Pools. These are usually bordered with Stone, with the exception of an occasional Sand border, making them easy to detect. In Old World types, Lava was very difficult to locate, as Caves were not available. Lava will also spawn in Villages within a blacksmith's forge. Lava "oceans" several blocks deep will also spawn in the Nether, as well as Lava falls. Lava can be carried and placed using a Bucket, making a Lava Bucket. Usage Water Interactions *When flowing Lava touches flowing Water, Cobblestone can be infinitely created and mined. * If Lava touches a Water source block, Stone is created. *When Lava touches flowing Water, Obsidian is created. *When Lava flows into flowing water from above, Stone can be infintely created and mined. Danger *Lava can set fire to flammable blocks if they are nearby. *When the Player touches Lava, they will start to take 2 hearts of damage per second. *A Player in Lava will also get the fire animation on the screen, obstructing their view, indicating they are on fire. *Most mobs touching Lava will get the same effect, with the exceptions of Nether mobs such as Zombie Pigmen, Blazes, etc. which are immune to Fire. *Any Blocks thrown into Lava are incinerated. *All projectiles that pass through Lava will catch fire and burn the Players or Mobs for 4 seconds upon impact. *Lava can ignite TNT. *As of Update 0.16.0, the Player can also drown in Lava. Protective Methods It is recommended that Players carry at least one Bucket of Water with them when planning to mine as they may drop into Lava accidentally. Quickly placing the Water between them and a pool of Lava below can prevent Players from falling in and preventing potential death. Using Potions of Fire Resistance, Armor Enchanted with Fire Protection or eating Enchanted Apples can also save the Player from potential death. Trivia * Lava damages Endermen, and causes them to teleport away when in contact. *Lava will also damage Witches. However, they will drink a Potion of Fire Resistance, making them immune to the effects of Lava. *If a Block is placed onto a Lava source block, it will destroy the source and eventually all the Lava will disappear. The same is also true for Water. *Lava was removed in Alpha 0.3.3 due to a major fire bug that would ignite the entire world, rendering it uninhabitable. It was re-added in Update 0.7.0. *Since Lava has unique physics, it is not possible to make infinite sources of Lava. *In The Nether, Lava flows faster and further than in the Overworld. *In the End, Lava flows faster, but not further than in the Overworld. *When Lava is placed on top of a solid, opaque block, droplets of Lava will fall from the bottom of the solid block. * After Update 0.14.2, Lava, along with Water, got a new animation. *An alternative form of Lava, called Stationary Lava, acts the same as normal Lava but will not flow until a block is updated near it. Category:Fluids Category:Fuel Category:Naturally Spawning Blocks/Items Category:Non-Renewable Category:Light Sources Category:Blocks Category:The Overworld Category:The Nether Category:Pre-Release Category:Non-Solid Blocks